Love Always Mends Broken Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two brokenhearted girls come to the Grant Mansion when a snowstorm hits. Who knew that they'd find love once again? Rated T for romance and mentions of divorce.


**This idea's been buzzing in my head for a bit and I thought, okay, sure. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sandra McFarther, and Jasmine. All other characters belong to their respective owners. This was also inspired a bit by the Disney movie "Mulan II".**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Mends Broken Hearts<strong>

Sandra McFarther was upset with how her life had been. She had married her husband when she was eighteen, as was her father's wish. But her husband had been a terrible man who treated her as nothing more than a slave.

As she now walked through the falling snow, holding her younger sister's hand as she walked beside her, Sandra's mind went back to when she divorced her husband. The divorce had made her already broken heart break more and now she had left that fancy city many states back, coming to Staybrook, California with her younger sister Jasmine, who was now eighteen and also suffering from a broken heart because she found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her. Sandra, a year and a half older, pulled Jasmine into a sisterly embrace as the snow came down heavier and it grew very cold and dark.

"Sandra, where will we stay her in Staybrook?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know," said Sandra. "But we'll be alright."

Just then the snow began to be like a blizzard and there was little light. Holding tightly to each other's hand, the girls walked through the snow that was now coming up to their waists and still rising. Sandra then noticed an iron fence nearby and grabbed it, using it as a guide until she and Jasmine got to a gate. The driveway on the other side was surprisingly clear, as if it had been shoveled just a moment ago. Pushing the gate open, the sisters immediately ran up the clear path, hoping to find a hotel or something.

They came to a huge mansion at the top of the hill that looked a bit dark, but there was still some light in the windows. Sandra, too cold and tired to care if someone was there, opened the door and pulled Jasmine in. They shrugged out of their coats and saw a fire going in a large living room. They moved closer to it.

"I wonder what this place is," said Jasmine. "It looks a mansion."

Sandra nodded. "Maybe it is," she said.

Soon, they were warm and decided to look around for the owner of the mansion. They moved quietly on the stairs, failing to notice several pairs of green eyes watching them. "I don't see anyone, Sandra," said Jasmine.

"Maybe no one's here, then," said Sandra.

"But then why are the lights on? And who would leave a house with a fire in the fireplace?"

Sandra had to admit her sister was right. Something didn't add up about this. She turned to Jasmine, but saw something right behind her sister and looked up at a green creature that looked like a dinosaur, his green eyes narrowed as she gaped in shock, going stiff with fear.

Jasmine saw her sister got still and knew it meant big trouble. She turned to see the creature and screamed as loud as she could. The scream startled her sister into moving and both girls ran with the creature following them, and they now saw a red and black flying creature, a blue robot, a steel-colored creature, and a gorilla with four spider legs now join the chase.

Both girls screamed and Sandra quickly looked for a place to hide or escape, but the five monsters chased them deeper into the house where it ended in the rec room. The five cornered the girls and smiled sinisterly.

"Now we have you, intruders," said the red and black creature.

His spooky voice was the last straw for the two girls and, combined with their exhaustion from running, they swayed a bit and fell to the floor as their world went black.

* * *

><p>The five aliens looked at the two girls who had passed out. Then they heard someone coming. "What in the world?" asked Rachel, who came in to see the two girls passed out and five aliens, who looked confused and a bit afraid as the owner of the Grant Mansion assessed the situation and glared at them.<p>

"Honestly, is it necessary for you to scare the life out of every poor soul who is forced to seek refuge here for one reason or another?" she asked sternly, making the five aliens hang their heads in guilt at her sharp words. "When they come to, you five will apologize to them for your rudeness. Is that clear?"

The five nodded in agreement and immediately brought the two girls who had passed out to Rachel's room where she could watch over them until they woke up.

She noticed how the taller girl had honey-colored hair and the shorter girl had chestnut-colored hair. They then stirred and opened their eyes, which Rachel noticed were both the same color of hazel. "Are you girls okay?" she asked in gentle concern, making both jump and look at her.

"Who are you?" asked the taller girl, quickly acting as a shield for her younger sister.

Rachel smiled a bit. "I'm Rachel Jocklin, owner of the Grant Mansion, which you two are currently in," she said, watching them look around as reality sunk in before she asked them, "Who are you two?"

The taller girl stood up and her sister stood up too. "I'm Sandra," she said and then motioned to the shorter girl. "This is my sister, Jasmine. I'm sorry we trespassed here. The snow storm was making it hard to see outside."

Rachel nodded as she looked out the window, where some snowflakes could be seen. "Yes, this is more snow that what Staybrook usually gets," she said.

A knock sounded. "Come in," said the blonde-haired girl and Sandra and Jasmine watched the same five creatures who had frightened them step in, although instead of looking scary, they looked very embarrassed and guilty. The green dino stepped forward.

"We…apologize for being rude and scaring you," he said and the other four quietly echoed his statement in unison. "We didn't realize you girls weren't intruders."

That caught Jasmine's attention. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The blue robot stepped forward. "We have often gotten intruders looking to cause trouble," he explained. "We hope you can forgive us."

Sandra was totally speechless as was Jasmine. These five monsters who had frightened them were asking for their forgiveness? Jasmine curiously moved closer to the blue robot and looked up at him as he gazed down at her. She lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek, finding it smooth as her hand gently trailed to his shoulder where one of his sound discs were. He quickly caught her hand. "Careful, my sound discs are very sensitive," he cautioned her and she nodded.

"You look like a robot, but you certainly don't act like one," she said curiously.

"He's a Sonorosian, in ultimate form," Rachel explained. "He can project sound waves from those discs on his arms and can also channel music too."

Jasmine looked at the blue alien with a look that said she found it a bit hard to believe, but he proved that he could by channeling some old rock and roll through himself, making the girl look at him in awe.

Sandra looked a bit disapprovingly at them, but didn't have time to utter a word as the red and black flying alien came up to her after wrapping his wings around him like a cloak. She was quite stunned and seemed to lose her words. Rachel smiled.

"Don't be afraid. They're really harmless," she said and gestured to each one. "Sandra, Jasmine, meet Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Big Chill, and Ultimate Echo Echo."

Ultimate Echo Echo smiled at Jasmine. "Hello," he said politely. Ultimate Big Chill did the same as the other three politely headed out. Rachel noticed just how the remaining two were acting around the girls and smiled, knowing that the aliens had just found their crushes.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Staybrook was still snowed in, but thankfully, there was power, so Jasmine was listening to her music from her IPod when she suddenly heard the song she was listening to stop abruptly and looked up to see Ultimate Echo Echo looking down at her, a smile on his face. She then noticed that there was a little guy with him that looked similar to him.<p>

"Jasmine, this is my little brother, Echo Echo," said the blue alien.

Echo Echo jumped up to see Jasmine better. "She's very pretty," he said with a smile, making Jasmine smile back as her face reddened a bit at the compliment. She then saw the small white alien nod and move away. She looked up at Ultimate Echo Echo curiously, but he only chuckled as he channeled her favorite song through himself into her room, making her smile as she got up and danced around, to which he joined her and they danced freestyle before dancing together.

The Ultimate Sonorosian was sure love had hit him when he looked at Jasmine. She was as pretty as the stone she was named after and he had definitely not seen a more beautiful girl ever.

"Jasmine," he whispered. "You're absolutely beautiful."

She blushed a bit and felt him hold her close. "That boy that broke your heart didn't deserve you," he said. "He should have treated you better."

"But then I wouldn't have met you, silly," she giggled and then looked shocked that she had said that out loud. He arched one eye at her, silently asking an explanation and she stuttered a moment before speaking. "I really like you, Ultimate Echo Echo. You've been very nice to me and you've treated me like a lady."

He smiled and gave her a half-serious, half-playful bow. "Every lady should be treated like a lady, Beautiful," he said.

She blushed. She then realized he had been calling her that lately. "No one's ever called me beautiful before," she admitted.

"Then they were blind," he said. "Because you are beautiful."

Jasmine smiled and let him pull her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder a moment before shifting to look up at him at the same time he turned his head to look down at her.

Their lips touched.

At first, they were startled, but then relaxed as the kiss went on. Ultimate Echo Echo held Jasmine in a loose hold so that she could pull away, but she hugged him closer, wanting the kiss to last.

Finally, they broke away tenderly and the blue alien smiled. "I will never let you go, Jasmine. You've ensnared me in love," he said.

She giggled, feeling happy. "I think you've done the same to me," she admitted as they kissed again.

* * *

><p>Sandra watched her little sister and was glad that she had found someone, but the older girl was perhaps a bit jealous of her little sister, because of the bitter divorce she had gone through. A hand rested on her shoulder and she saw Ultimate Big Chill behind her and he pulled her into a hug.<p>

"What is troubling you, my red flame?" he asked her.

She had noticed he called her that a lot, but also how he treated her with respect, as had the other aliens. Even his younger brother, Big Chill, had treated her with respect and even said that he would like her as a sister-in-law. It caught her by surprise, but she felt happy that he accepted her so fast.

"I was thinking about the divorce I went through," she admitted.

"Hmm," he said grimly. "I've heard those are nasty ordeals."

She nodded and felt him pull her into his arms, soothing her by rubbing her back. She hugged him back, feeling like he understood her better than her ex had. She then moved her head.

And her lips brushed his unexpectedly.

She jumped a little, but he held her and smiled. "Go on," he encouraged gently.

She leaned forward very slowly and brushed her lips against his again before he held her cheek with one hand, keeping her head in place as he kissed her.

Sandra went limp as she realized that not even her ex had kissed her like she was everything to him, where Ultimate Big Chill seemed intent on making her see how important she was to him.

It was about a month later that the two aliens took their girls on separate dates and surprised them with proposals of marriage. Jasmine just about made Ultimate Echo Echo deaf with her squeals of happiness, which he smiled at and hugged her.

Sandra looked shocked at the realization that she was being proposed to and turned slightly, her past worrying her, but Ultimate Big Chill pulled her into his arms, comforting her. Seeing he was genuine, she said yes.

A few nights later, Rachel mentally added two more couple to the list of marriages coming up and it made nine altogether. She smiled and knew it would be big, but there was something bigger that would keep it going strong.

It was love, because love was the strongest, greatest thing on Earth and could always mend a broken heart or soothe a troubled one to be at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, two other couples at the Mansion. The wedding's going to be huge!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
